bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaitlin Barnaby
|nickname= |Season=15 (US) |Place=13th |Votes=9 |Votestowin= |Alliances= The Blonde-Tourage Young Grasshoppers |Loyalties= Aaryn Gries GinaMarie Zimmerman Jeremy McGuire |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 2 (Weeks 3 & 4) |Vetos= 1 (Week 3) |Days=35 |OtherPrizes= |Currently= Evicted |birthdate = |hometown = Minneapolis, MN|occupation = Bartender|Currently1 = Evicted |TwitterUserName = twitRless_kb|InstagramUserName = kaitlinmari3xo|FacebookUserName = kaitlin.barnaby}} Kaitlin Marie Barnaby was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 15. Kaitlin mostly became remembered for her association with Aaryn Gries and GinaMarie Zimmerman. When she became nominated alongside these two, Kaitlin became evicted by a unanimous vote of 9-0-0 for being seen as the strongest of the "mean girls." She came in 13th place. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Kaitlin Barnaby Age: 23 Hometown: Vadnais Heights, Minn. Lives: Minneapolis, Minn. Occupation: Bartender Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Persevering, tenacious and analytical. Favorite Activities: Enjoying music and coffee in a shop, taking walks and just being outside on beautiful days biking, running, etc. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Being cut off from the outside world. I am very dependent on the people in my life. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: Stay strong and focused! Don’t let these people play you since they can be very manipulative and fake. I’m a very closed off person and will keep to myself. What are you afraid of? Spiders and the dark mostly…also dying alone. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Overcoming the obstacles in my life and things my family has thrown at me and the person it has made me today. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…'''People are as happy as they choose to be. What would you take into the house and why? My computer to stay somewhat connected to my friends and family, my closet because I’m clothes and shoes crazy and my Sudoku or a book to help me sleep at night. '''What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? Pay off all of my debt, enjoy my 15 minutes of fame and send my money towards good causes.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214682/ Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Kaitlin said in an interview before the game started that she had never heard of the show before then. She was bartending, and a woman came up to her and gave her her card to call and apply. * Kaitlin was the first female evicted in Big Brother 15. * Kaitlin was the only female HouseGuest of Big Brother 15 to not reach the jury phase. * Kaitlin never voted with the majority of the house. * Kaitlin is the seventh houseguest to never vote with the majority, following Nakomis Dedmon in Big Brother All-Stars (US), Kail Harbick, Laura Crosby, Cassi Colvin, JoJo Spatafora, and Jeremy McGuire. ** They would later be followed by Bronte D'Acquisto, Cody Nickson, Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. *** Even though Cody and Rockstar did vote correctly for the winner while in the jury, they never voted with the majority when in the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:13th Place